


Reflexo Quebrado

by Yuu_Uchiha



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, depressão, tentativa de suicídio, trans!madara
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Uchiha/pseuds/Yuu_Uchiha
Summary: A historia e escrita pelo lado vencedor!Então não e incomum o herói derrota o vilão e salva a nação!O derrotado sempre e o errado mesmo que esteja lutando pelo que ama ele perdeu e se tornou apenas mais uma mancha negra da historia que foi derrotado pelo santo graal. Hashirama foi o mais honrado dos homens, fundador de Konoha, amado líder de seu clã honrado e conhecido, pelos livros de historia usados na academia e coincidentemente escrito por um Senju, como um clã unido pelo amor, ele com sua bravura batalhou incansavelmente contra o demônio Uchiha, Madara Uchiha tem um nome que e esquecido de ser mencionado como cofundador da aldeia, o jovem Deus Shinobi com suas mãos ceifou a vida do bastardo Uchiha, só que nunca foi dito que por trás daquilo ouve tanto, tantas dores compartilhadas, lagrimas, pesadelos e dor.





	1. Kodokuna mori no akuma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miramor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miramor/gifts).



A historia e escrita pelo lado vencedor! 

Então não e incomum o herói derrota o vilão e salva a nação! 

O derrotado sempre e o errado mesmo que esteja lutando pelo que ama ele perdeu e se tornou apenas mais uma mancha negra da historia que foi derrotado pelo santo graal. Hashirama foi o mais honrado dos homens, fundador de Konoha, amado líder de seu clã honrado e conhecido, pelos livros de historia usados na academia e coincidentemente escrito por um Senju, como um clã unido pelo amor, ele com sua bravura batalhou incansavelmente contra o demônio Uchiha, Madara Uchiha tem um nome que e esquecido de ser mencionado como cofundador da aldeia, o jovem Deus Shinobi com suas mãos ceifou a vida do bastardo Uchiha, só que nunca foi dito que por trás daquilo ouve tanto, tantas dores compartilhadas, lagrimas, pesadelos e dor.

Nos heroicos relatos do bravo e poderoso Hashirama Senju, foi ignorado uma parte importante de seu passado, da sua infância conturbada, do isolamento pelo clã, do árduo treinamento desumano que ele foi submetido aos 3 anos, afinal se tem força para se arrastar pelos chãos frios de pedras da câmara que ele era deixado, ele era um demônio !demônio assassino! assassinando a própria mãe no segundo que nascera um demônio de sangue frio que deveria ser morto! Mais tinha uma grande utilidade, seria uma arma contras os malditos Demônios de olhos vermelhos, ele poderia segura uma kunai e a perfura o corpo do Hyuuga amarrado ou corta o pescoço da prostituta que dera seu bastardo para teste, Butsuna Senju ri baixo, um som insano carregado de ódio mau contido, enquanto roda a taça que contia os olhos rubros com virgulas negras da garota, não do demônio, que agonizava engasgando no próprio sangue, o homem se deliciava com cada espasmos que o corpo dava ate para de vez imóvel e frio, era só uma Uchiha sequestrada e abusada para experimentos, como líder do Clã ele se submetera a humilhação de foder a vadia demoníaca ate um bastardo ser formado, olhando a pequena coisa rosada que se remexia no colo de seu fi... não aquilo não era seu filho com sua doce e prematuramente falecida Mira, aquela coisa que a matou rasgando sua carne com videiras de dentro para fora era apenas uma arma útil e perigosa que como um cão louco deveria ser treinado e mantido em corrente curta para não morder a mão que o alimenta.

\- Hashirama! - Butsuna sente seu insano sorriso se esticar ao ver a criança pequena endurece ao ouvir seu nome, os minúsculos e frágeis ombros tensos estavam eretos - Você cuidara dessa coisa ate isso se independente se for problemático de mais o mate ! se mostra algum talento sera útil se não e só desperdício de tempo os servos viram em 1 semana com água e comida então coma do corpo e beba da chuva não posso desperdiça recurso com duas armas inúteis - O frio homem olhava a criança de 4 anos que segurava um bebe de horas que ainda estava nu e provavelmente com fome e frio, se sua maior arma se apegar ao bastardo seria ainda mais fácil o controlar, emoções são a queda de qualquer ninja, mais a maior arma para controla uma arma humana.

O garotinho aperta a criança e o encara com os frios e mortos olhos castanhos e entreabre os lábios ressecados e rompidos - Mestre Senju o que o nomeara - ele sussurra desviando o olhar com medo de ser punido.

\- Não me interessa como uma arma se chama não me importo se nomeie essa coisa como Tobi ou Toto, e só um bastardo - Butsuna bufa e bate a porta do pequeno quarto sem janelas, a câmera de pedra úmido se enche de um fúnebre silencio sepulcral, cortado de vez em quando com o constante goteja do liquido carmim que vazava os orbitas vazias do cadáver que jazia no centro da sala,o garotinho de cabelos castanhos olha o bebe e sorri, um sorriso pequeno, apenas um leve ergue dos cantos dos lábios carregado de insegurança, medo e uma esperança desesperada por algum amor.

\- Tobirama! - O moreno o enrola no manto da mulher morta e o balança devagar e olhando a lua pela pequena janela gradeada ele jura em um sussurro rouco pelo desuso da voz - Eu te protegerei com minha alma meu pequeno irmão!

A historia ignora o derrotado!  
E mais fácil não conhecer nomes, do que disser o porque eles lutavam... 

O passado do vilão pode mostra coisas que fariam a fé, que insanamente e depositada no herói, se rompida como o mais frágil cristal nas mãos de uma criança, afinal nas historias de ninar contadas as crianças e sempre dito que o herói, o príncipe enviado pelos anjos querubins para salva a humanidade, sempre luta com o vilão, o enviado do mau a encarnação do ódio, e vence porque ele e o bom moço, mais esse vilão e pai, mãe, filho ou/e irmão de alguém que chora o luto da perda e conta o conto do herói que morreu defendendo a tudo que amava, durante as contantes guerras e batalhas pessoas morreram e o ódio se afirma na alma, crianças anseiam em ser como seus heróis caídos ou vivos e derrota os demônios rivais, um ciclo de derramamento de sangue sem sentido, e foi nesse ciclo de ódio cegante que ele nasceu... 

Madara Uchiha era o grande bicho papão de Konoha, um homem frio e cruel com uma alma bélica que clamava por constante derramamento de sangue, um traidor odiado por seu povo, temido pelos inimigos, um lobo solitário capaz de rasga a carne de seus ossos com um único impulso de sua força, era essa a descrição que qualquer estudante teria se lesse o livro da academia...Mais na realidade Madara Uchiha era uma alma solitário, um prisioneiro do próprio corpo, um guerreiro que preferia dança em vez de batalhar, que compartilhava o amor por doces com a mãe e irmã gêmea, um garoto que pode viver um começo pacifico de vida com sua mãe sempre gravida e sua irmã animada, um garoto que cresceu aos 6 anos quando subitamente passou de terceiro filho para o posto de herdeiro, um garoto que aos 8 anos chegou em casa e viu os irmãozinho de 3 anos e 1 ano mortos e a mãe agonizando com uma kunai clavada no peito e os olhos furados, um garoto... não um homem que viu o pai obriga a irmã gêmea a casar com um homem muito mais velho que a matou menos de um ano depois do maldito matrimonio, Madara Uchiha não era um monstro, mais sim uma ser humano falho e cheio de traumas e medos, cujas sombras passadas se agarravam como vis cobras sádicas em sua mente e arrastavam-no a uma depressão, o grande bicho papão da maior aldeia ninja era uma pessoa quebrada cuja unica amiga era a kunai afiada que raspava sua carne, era uma pessoa que se odiava, odiava o reflexo que via, odiava seu corpo porque aquilo não era seu, Madara Uchiha na verdade era uma mulher que infelizmente nascera preso a um corpo errado.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bendita noite

Hora de soltar a raiva que tu sente desse pobre mundo

Que ama ver desgraça alheia, apaixonada pelo próprio orgulho

Que pisa em cacos, alma fraca, pra chegar no topo absoluto

Que faz dos outros seu escudo..."

Era uma noite fria, cheiro de sangue e morte se agarrava a pele dos guerreiros quando com fogo queimava os corpos, que como cascas vazias de papel se desfaziam em cinzas levadas pelo vento frio do inverno, o silencio sepulcral de vez em quando era rompido pelos sons fúnebres do crepitar das chamas que dançavam em alegria mórbida pelos corpos de filhos, irmãos e pais mortos que consumia em seu caminho, por aonde passavam dançantes nada sobrava a não ser tristeza e o cinza da dor e do vazio daqueles que sobreviviam por mais uma noite sem lua, o sons silencioso da agonia humana e o cheiro da morte corroem, de forma agonizante qualquer sentimento bom que possa um dia habitar em qualquer alma e a enchem de desespero cru, sentimentos devastadores que rasgam suas feridas abertas e as fazem sangrar ao relento, feridas que nunca cicatrizam e apenas se infeccionam com a dor e se enchem de vermes chamados ódio, nessa noite pungente Tajima Uchiha enterrava dois filhos, duas crianças de 8 e 11 anos privadas de infância e de sonhos, obrigados a se tornarem homenzinhos tortos com as pequenas mãos sujas de sangue sempre fresco e quente, com a pele doentiamente pálida e os olhos nublados das noites sem dormi ouvindo o canto dos mortos, das crianças que matara aos 6 anos agora se tornam cinzas sem forma e logo mortas no esquecimento, mais um corpo para queimar e mais um nome para não se lembra.

Enquanto os homens queimam o que um dia já foi seus amigos e familiares nos campos desolados e sem vegetação que por geração servia como berço da pira funerária do clã Uchiha, na casa do chefe do clã, Tsuki Uchiha, uma bela mulher destruída pelo constante dever de dar a luz a filhos fortes para serem engolidos pelo fogo da morte em nome de uma guerra sem inicio e proposito cujo fim nunca sera conhecido, se esforçava para mais uma vez ouvir o choro de uma nova alma fardada ao sofrimento, e triste uma mãe deseja um natimorto ou e mais triste uma mulher ama seu rebento o alimenta e ver crescer apenas para ele sair e volta quebrado ate nunca mais volta para ela, se nascer uma garota, Kami perdoe sua pobre alma, uma mulher inútil seria renegada e apenas dada a um homem quando poder da filhos uteis ao clã, leva varias horas de dor para dois pequenos choros serem ouvidos, gêmeos, um casal de anjos sem asas que pareciam prever o sofrimento que viveriam por isso choravam pelo nascimento.

\- Bem vindo ao mundo Madara e Yuu - A mãe sussurra com um triste sorriso enquanto sua mente sussurrava em prantos " Bem-vindo ao inferno meus filhos....Me perdoem"

"Ave expurgo

Purifique todos, limpe pragas desse maldito mundo

Bendito seja aquilo que não tenha medo de soltar seu próprio surto

Banha-se do ódio, faça do seu cúmulo o abismo absoluto

Ave expurgo"

\- Irmão porque o fogo queima ? - A jovem morena de 6 anos sorri, dois dentes falta criando a famosa janelinha, seus cabelos eram longos e bagunçados em um tom negro como a noite sem nenhuma luz como seus olhos ônix munidos ainda de uma inocência, algo incompatível com o mundo a sua volta.

\- Porque o fogo representa nosso clã Yuu - O garoto ao seu lado a olha ele estava sujo de lama e segurava 3 kunais de madeira, nenhuma das quais acertou nem perto do alvo quando jogadas - Você acha que Onii-san ou Tou-san me ensinariam a jogar se eu pedir?

\- Eles são ocupados Maddy - Ela a abraça de lado sorrindo - Maddy daria uma menina muito bonita já que como shinobi e tão ruim!

\- Ora sua idiota - Madara sorri pegando um punhado de lama e correndo atras da irmã pelo pátios e vielas do clã ate verem entrando a macha fúnebre do retorno de batalha, a frente liderando os feridos e os corpos arrastados em sacos imundos como nada mais do que uma carga inútil e sem valor estava Tajima que tinha uma bandagem no lado direito do rosto e um olhar solene e frio, mais não era a pilha cada vez maior de minúsculos corpos do que um dia foram homenzinhos tortos pintados de escarlate, não o que mais chamava a atenção era falta dos dois herdeiros orgulhosos ao lado do chefe do clã.

Yuu para esquecendo da brincadeira com o irmão gêmeo e pega sua mão já calejada de treinar com kunais cegas ou de madeira - Madara promete nunca me deixa! - a voz era menor do que um sussurro mais audível no gélido silencio de respeito aos caído.

\- Somos um só Yuu - Madara aperta sua mão e a puxa a si colando suas testas - Somos um só e nunca irei a lugar nenhum sem você irmãzinha tola.

"Maldita noite

Boa pra alimentar demônios que no dia passa fome

Se o gato mata o rato pra se divertir, porque tu se esconde?

Leões perdem a majestade quando as hienas vem cercando aos montes

E o consome"

\- Eu não aceito casar com Lord Shou - A jovem de 12 anos grita ao pai, seus cabelos negros longos e bagunçados lhe davam um ar feroz para alguém tão pequeno e magro da fome, fome de afeto e da miséria que a guerra trazia, suas delicadas características faciais estavam retorcida em uma expressão de raiva de seu destino eminente e de pavor do futuro apresentado a si pelo seu próprio pai.

\- Você não tem voz criança, deve obedecer seu líder e fazer o quer melhor ao clã, Shou sempre teve filhos fortes que viveram o bastante para valerem - Tajima fala sem esboça nenhum sentimento na voz, o homem nem mesmo se dignava a encara a filha que quase chorava de nervoso preferindo assina e organiza a papelada de missões que so gerariam mais combustível a constante guerra - Em um mes se casaram com ele e tomara seu dever como mulher e dará a luz a fortes soldados Uchihas!

Yuu bufa e sai do escritório do pai com ódio correndo ate o campo de treinamento que sabia que o irmão estaria treinando o pequeno bebe da família -Maddy! - Sua voz sai chorosa e ela se joga nos bracos do jovem soldado no corpo de criança - Ele quer que eu me case com um velho Maddy eu to com medo!

Madara suspira puxando sua gêmea para seus braços enquanto sinaliza ao pequeno Izuna de 8 anos para parar o treino - Yuu infelizmente já sabíamos que isso ia acontecer quando você sangrou - Ele a puxa a si afagando seu cabelos em conforto - Talvez seu futuro marido seja alguém que seja bom.

\- E aquele velho Shou! irmão ele já enterrou mais esposas do que filhos. - Ela encara os olhos negros de Madara - Eu estou com medo!

Pequenas mãos abraçam a jovem e uma voz infantil que ainda continha um traço de bondade fala suavemente - Não tenha medo, Izuna vai proteger a irmã mais velha porque Izuna e um ninja muito forte e poderoso!

\- Se o grandioso Izuna vai me proteger eu já me sinto mais calma - Yuu vira se para o pequeno menino o puxando para o abraço - Eu amo vocês meus irmãos!

Madara os aperta, eram as únicas coisas que tinha naquele corrompido mundo, seus irmãos, suas joias inestimáveis.

"Maldito somos

Mentimos, fingimos, pisamos em todos, aceite todos somos frios

Seguimos caminhos que levam o que eu quero, não o que eu necessito

Pensamento de maquiável, se quer comandar então seja temido

Um brinde

Ao nosso

Egoísmo!


End file.
